


Daganronpa daycare

by Orangiepie



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: And Komanami? Komaeda/Chiaki, Chisa have the nickname monomi, Crumbles of Kamumiki/Hinamiki in this, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Share a Body Simultaneously, Idk if ships will happen???, Multi, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangiepie/pseuds/Orangiepie
Summary: Chisa Monomi decided to have a daycare with her class of 77. Hijinks will ensure.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

_"Is this thing on? The red light is flashing. OH", A female teacher who looks to be in her mid-20s came into the camera view._ _"Hello all who watches this, I am Usami Monomi. I am a teacher at JabberWock Island Peak daycare where we take care of kids of any talent! I'll give you a tour of the place.!", hands came into the camera view as she obviously struggled to make the camera her way._ _When it was ready, a sigh was heard as she walked along the halls which showed many drawings of sorts._ _She opened a door and 6 kids were in it._ _5 of them were seated to see the one with the black hair with white streaks perform._

_They look...like they hated it except the white haired one was jamming out to it while the gamer sleeps on his shoulder._ _"Um so here we have Ibuki Mioda playing one of her jams to some of her classmates.", When the Ibuki child saw the camera, she immediately ranned to it._

_"HI HI HI HI, I'M IBUKI MIODA. I-BU-KI MI-O-DA HAHAHA", her sudden interruption of her demonic play made the others came to the attention of the camera. The gamer woke up with a drool by the albino._ _"Umm students please introduce yourselves to the camera...please..."_ _"My name is Peko. Peko Pekoyama. I'm the ultimate swordswoman."_ _"Hehehe, nice to meet the people behind a camera. Trash like me-", "you're not trash", he accidently bite his tongue on accident when the gamer elbowed his arm. Seeing this, she immediately apologized._ _"*yawn* My name is Chiaki Namami and my friend here is Nagito Komaeda. I'm the ultimate gamer and he is the ultimate lucky student.", she quickly introduced to the camera before aiding back to reassure her friend who told her he was fine._ _A sigh was heard before the youngest looking one crossed his arms. " I have no need to fricking introduce", Monomi is glad he is watching the words but he should atleast should._ _"Baby gangsta please. DO IT FOR THE CAMERA!", Ibuki begged then shouted at him. He stumbled back by her sudden outburst. Usami joined in by giving him her puppy face. He looked at peko who had this mundane look,though an inner connection told him something else. He sighed again while mumbling incoherent grumbles._ _"The name's Fuyuhiko. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. Not happy to meet you.", it wasn't the best but it was an introduction Usami would allow._ _"Thank you class ,now tell me where your other classmates are.", Ibuki raised her hand and shouted "oh oh" and "me me me!"_ _"Ummm yes Ibuki?", Ibuki smiled before putting her hands on the sidea of her face,contemplating._ _"Hmm yes psychic Ibuki remembers. OH YES! Other classmates are in the..", Ibuki told her last remembering of the other's location. Usami could only thanked Ibuki before closing the door and going along her way._

As the door was comfirmed shut

_"NOW WHO'S READY TO HEAR IBUKI'S CLASSIC I BOUGHT TOO MUCH KFC AND POOPED A BABY IN THE TOILET!", truth be told, they didn't want to hear anymore unless it was Komaeda._

The camera view _showed another hall and 3 kids running suddenly came into view._

_"AAAAH- SONIA,GUNDHAM AND SOUDA WHAT WE SAY ABOUT RUNNING IN THE HALLS!", she wasn't the best with her yelling voice but they still heard her words._

_"We are dear but sorry Ms.Monomi. Gundham had recently showed me interesting satanic book and what it was called shoujen manga that far interested me.", Sonia clapped her hands together and explained._

_"Then this pink dog in the body of a human decided to follow behind us."_

_"That is fine but just don't cause chaos like last time,ok? And Souda, don't stalk please.", Souda was taken back when his own teacher took that_ **_ANIMAL FREAK'S side._ ** _He only pouted and cross his arms._

_Gundham walked to whereever he desired and Sonia followed. Since Sonia followed, Souda followed. Usami is hoping he will join them and not become a sacrifice like last time._

_"Yes Camera, that was Sonia,Souda and Gundham. Very interesting kids I have yes", she talked to it like she was a narrator in a tv show_ while echoes of her footsteps were heard.

She opened another door in the camera view. More kids were evident.

"Hello Sensei, we're playing teacher. I'm the teacher of course, since I'm the most responsible and trustworthy here."

_Suddenly a body was thrown at the chalkboard. "UGH REALLY?! MAYBE I'M NOT BEING FAST ENOUGH!",the body got back up and ran back at the force only to be thrown at the same place again,it shake the place a little Monomi would say._

_"YOU DEPEND ON YOUR SPEED TOO MUCH TO USE YOUR OTHER STRENGTHS AKANE!!", Monomi made the camera view see Nekomaru. She then introduced the Camera to Nekomaru._

_"JEEZ, IF YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO SO CALL TRAIN ATLEAST DO IT OUTSIDE OR WAIT FOR RECESS. OTHER PEOPLE ARE HERE,YA KNOW?"_

_"Viewer, the red head is Mahiru and the. body you saw thrown was Akane._

_"HEHHE BODY GO SQUISH SQUISH. Maybe if she keeps getting hit like that,maybe her braincells will finally wake up", A blond in pigtails spoke in a kiddy voice before looking off to the side with a imp smirk._

_"HIYOKO!"_

_"I'm sorry Sensei Mahiru, no time out for me please for PERVERT cook taught me it", she pointed to the chuuby kid next to them._

_"Ohhh please punish me as you like.OHHH TAKE ME TO TIME OUT PLEASE!~", Mahiru felt a shiver down her spine at that._

_"Well besides that, since we have guest! Introduce yourself class!" Mikan...you first! Teacher's orders.", an incoherent sound was heard in the far back before a child with a bandaid on her cheek and chopped dark purple hair on her head raised up._

_"I-I'm Mikan T-Tsumiki. N-NICE TO M-MEET YOU!",she bowed instantly after ssying her name then sat down._

_"W-was that all you had to say about yourself PIG-PUKE?!", Hiyoko sneered at the other child. Of course, she whimpered in fear._

_"Anyways, I'm Hiyoko Saionji. An A plus student in this class unlike the others!", "Um wasn't it the first time you guys play teacher?", Monomi thought._

_"I'm TeruTeru Hanamura. Pleasure is all mine to meet all of you.", he combed his hair with his pocket comb. Usami smiled then noticed a student with obvious bag under their eyes,drawing on the paper as usual. She smiled,knowing who it was._

_Mahiru looked at where she was looking._

_"HMPH, RYOTA DON'T THINK YOU'RE EXCLUDED IN INTRODUCING YOURSELF.", the student continued drawing whatever it was he was working on. Mahiru huffed with her hands on her hips with a little grumble of how he always never pay atte tion in her class. Usami told her to seize as she walked to the spaced out student._

_"Hey~ Ryota.", it was all but a whisper that got him to jump. He looked around frantically before calming when he saw it was his teacher._

_"I know you're busy animating but introduce yourself, would you?"_

_He looked hesitant about it but stood non the less and said his name._

_"M-MY name is Ryota Mitarai! I-I like anime.",Usami applauded him for doing that and swore she saw a faint blush from the child. He resumed back to his animation soon after but was red at the face from here and there. She looked at the boy in the desk behind him only for him to caught her eye glance._

_"And nice to meet you too,Imposter.", he nodded with a greeting too. She looked around the room seeing that was all before remembering one last person or 2 in fact._

_She looked at the back of the desired classroom to see Hajime Hinata. He was looking outside the window. She came to him as Hiyoko was once again being the "golden bully" student of the class._

_"Hey Hajime"_

_"...Hajime_ isn't here as of now,Ms.Monomi..."

_"Hey Izuru", that was when the two looked at him. Their red and olive heterochromia eyes looking back at her._

_"Hello."_

_"Go ahead, introduce yourself to the camera",all he simply did was look at the camera before looking back at her._

_"Why?"_

_"To let people know who you are.",she answered._

_"Where is the tape going to?"_

_"It's going to the Towa company to check up on the city's buisness and schools."_

_"...Very well then, I'm Hajime Hinata and Izuru Kamukura. As of now, Izuru is in control.", all her students are special in their own way just that. Hinata was his own special case,AND THAT'S IN A GOOD WAY! He doesn't have D.I.D but he is 2 people living inside the same body. Usami thought at first he had an identity crisis but turns out it was something different when she noticed a humongous scar running across his forehead, as similar to the Frankenstein monster she once saw Gundham read about. Still she wouldn't treat him any other way regardless. He's still her beloved student and human being so she'll treat him as one. She pecked his cheeks as a thanks then went on her way with the camera._

_"So yeah,that's all my students at Jabberwock Island Peak Daycare. They are all amazing in their own special way which is why I love them dearly as their teacher."_

_Usami would've been called dramatic if she let out a tear thinking about her wonderful students._

_"That's it for this blog. Hope to see you all again soon!",_ she sounded like she was going to cry at any second but it wasn't known. Why? Well by

t _he camera shutting off_.

* * *

Since no one is doing it, I'll do it myself. Daycare au of sorts because I saw a yt video about a daycare and danganronpa and thought why not write about it. This won't be serious story, maybe a crackfic or oneshots of the scenarios happening in this particular school of talented young people that Usami decided to take care of for their parents for money :D.


	2. Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Social awkward Kamukura gains an actual friend...shocking

It was recess and they mean Monomi had to kept watchful eyes if she wants to keep this building intact. She watch all her 16...wait 16 of her students play out. Oh god. Where's Hajime/Izuru.

As if he read her mind, a "I'm right here" startled Usami as the mid-length hair kid appeared besided her.

"Hajime...Izuru, we talk about making your presence known", Usami grasped her beating heart pumping out of her chest. All they did was look at her before looking back outside.

"Hmm? Why don't you play with everyone Hajime and Izuru?",she questions him. Monomi knows he isn't the most social but he should atleast make memories with some of her classmates.

"They're boring. Their actions are predictable and only be unpredictable rarely.", ya know despite being so young the kid a prodigy at just everything. Usami is still aghast she has someone like him in her class and right beside her.

"Well you should atleast make memories with them. They're human too just like you. Besides, it's the experience that counts.", the smaller child tilted his head at that.

"Experience?"

"Yes! You may have predicted a-and such and we all know how you're always right but what if your experience with it changes your point of view? Maybe experience of it will change your mind about it."

"Why experience it if I know how it's going to turn out.", he counterargument her claim. He swore convincing Hajime to do something was a huge pain. That was until an idea struck in her brain. She bend down to his height and put both hands on his shoulders.

"How about this...you make friends with someone and I'll buy you Kusamochi besides the unpredictable might happen if you do.",with a deal that required his favorite treat then there was no way he was going to back then.

Add orange juice,pulp free, then we have a deal.", Monomi stated a 'got it' and shook hands with Izuru/Hajime.

They look out at the playground,wondering who to make friends with. Monomi gave him a suggestion.

"Oh look,Tsumiki right there is crying. You can be a good friend and see what's wrong."

"Isn't that your job?",Monomi stiffened at his remark before regaining her compusure.

"It is but this a friend test for you so you try it out.", Hajime guess he will play along to this test. He walked to the crying female,her not noticing him by crying her eyeballs out. He turned to Ms.Monomi being over-excessive and giving him nany hidden thumbs up.

"...Tsumiki", hearing her name, she raise her head to look at whoever it was. H-hinata Kamukura-Kun?! Are they here to bully here too?

"Why are you crying?",she wiped her tears as she was taken back by the question. No other person has ever asked her that,normally she just cries it out at a corner with that hope no one sees how much of a stupid crybaby she think she is.

"I-it's because H-hiyoko took my fav d-doll away...", she look down as she remembers that Hiyoko took her precious doll away from her. Hajime looked over the the blone to notice the toy that she is maybe speaking about. _A lamb._

"Why don't you go get it back?"

"Well she w-will hate me if I do get it right?I-I don't w-want that!",Tsumiki is odd is what Hinata thought. She wants her toy back from Hiyoko yet doesn't want to in fear of her hating her. Odd and strange.

"Well she took your toy so get it back. That toy makes you feel something I am assuming so go get it back from your bully.", He soon found himself sitting besides her as they talked.

Tsumiki wouldn't have thought he wouldv'e be telling her this. She hadn't even expected it. Though, his words were registering in her head.

"T-thanks Hinata o-or Izuru! U-um can you be a-along the way with me in it! S-sorry if you d-dont want to, please b-beat m-"

"Hey. If it makes you feel mentally secure then I guess I'll go with you.", he interruped her. She looks him before tearing up again.

"Why are you crying now?"

"B-because n-no one has ever...has ever decided to help me like this! Help me face my bully! T-thank you, Hinata-kun!",Hajime look back at his teacher who was smiling cheeky and still giving big thumbs up to show her support. _It is quite sad she can't defend herself despite obviously being strobger than Hiyoko._ Hajime wiggled himself out his thoughts,no. He came only to finish this stupid test not to feel pity.

"We should get going to it,Tsumiki", he raised up and gave her a hand she accepted. She dusted herself off and now they were off. Hajime could already feel her trembling as they hold hands to walk together to Hiyoko.

"Hey, just now. I'll be with you along the way.", He suddenly told Mikan,hoping that assured her a little because she is death gripping his hand. She looked at him as she registered it and nodded.

Hiyoko was chatting her moth off while the poor lamb doll...plushie? was on the ground,only Hiyoko's hand grabbing the leg of it. She took notice of the two there and made it known.

"Oh what's this? Fart-face join forces with long hair to me? Oh,this will be interesting.",he looked at Tsumiki and she gulped.

She whispered something all 3 of them heard.

"Huh? Come again, dog? I didn't quite catch that."

"I said I want her back. If the issue gets any worse, I'll have Hajime at my side", her tone became monotone as she mentions him with her whole aura of one being threatening. If Hiyoko was phased by it then it really didn't show.

"Yeah sure here you go. Now excuse I do believe it's time to bully a certain pink shark about his Disney princess obsession",Hiyoko easily gave it away like it nothing to Mikan and made her way towards Souda who was sad after being rejected by Sonia,...again.

Seeing it,Mikan hugged it and that was when Hajime decided it was time to go. He already helped someone and guess Tsumiki considers him a friend so he is done here. As he was walking back, a hand gripped his shirt sleeve. He looks back to see Tsumiki with her looking up at him with her plush holding against her chest.

"I-I know I said it alot but THANK YOU!THANK YOU! THANK YOU HAJIME-KAMUKURA!!"

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome.",she looks to the side as if she is considering something.

"As a form of my return,how about we play on that new boat ride",Kamukura immediately took control then after hearing about boats.

"Wait,there's a boat here?"

"Yes!Last I checked, it c-came here yesterday while y-you were still in class and we were in recess."

"EEK-", his hand suddenly grabbed hers and look at her with deadpan eyes.

"Take me to this boat.",she nodded slowly and hard to keep her cheeks in check by the hand holding that he caused again.

"Saying this just to tell you but I'm Captain, no excuses."

"A-alright captain Izuru/Hajime!", she meeked out. Then soon giggles as she thinks about Captain Hajime/Izuru.

As in the distance,Monomi smiled as she saw her usually anti-social student make a connection with the timid child with the uneven locks.

'I _should give myself a pat of the back for that-OH GOD WHAT'S GUNDHAM DOING TO NAGITO!",_ her inner monologue was interrupted when she saw Nagito in a chalk form circle and his body laid on the middle of it, in a vampire sleeping position. He was smiling as Gundham recited spells from the occult book.

_'NOT AGAIN',_

"GUNDHAM STOP PLAYING OCCULT WITH YOUR CLASSMATES!!",she shouted out as she ranned to the scene.

Needless to say,Hajime/Izuru enjoyed playing boat with Tsumiki and have potentially made a new friend.


	3. Field trip pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A person of monochrome color comes and raises an invitation. You know what this means? FIELD TRIP!!!

Ms. Usami was acting strange today. Hajime noticed

_"what do you think is up with her?"_

_"Not sure but all we can conclude is that she is keeping something from us. "_

She has been....frantic is what he would describe it. Less oddly eccentric than usual. He gets she jumps when he appears but for the others, even when she knows they are there, is out of the ordinary for her. When Tsumiki was helping someone with their wound and Hajime was there for help, she was mumbling to herself. Inaudible to others but Hajime isn't like others.

" _I don't want them to see him. Especially with his despair girls, what if he tries to explode the daycare or brainwash the kids like last time?"_

Her whispers and nail biting was...worrying. Her repeated behaviour was soon noticed by everyone. Which brings to now, everyone was surrounded by her asking for confirmation if she is ok.

"Y-Y-yeah I-I'm *knock*" oh no....", 

"IBUKI WILL GET THE DOOR!!",she happily skipped to the door and mouth agape in shocked when she met a tall(well short if she was older but-) looming figure that had a shadoe over the half of his face with a sharp toothed smile. Ibuki wasn't scared but gladly meeted the stranger.

"Hi,I'm the combination of an I-B-U-K-I! Ibuki! How may I darely help you", she bows infront of the stranger. 

"Awww so cute! Is there a Monomi here anywhere. If so, please lead me to her.", she grabbed his hand suddenly and practically dragged him there.

Majority of everyone made a new face.

"SHE FAINTED!!!", Tsumiki yelled to the others as she checked her teacher's pulse.

_"If she fainted then that means she must have bad history with this guy..."_

_"They have similar red eyes and split of colors so then being related shouldn't be surprising",_ Hajime took note of that.

"Who the heck are you?", Fuyuhiko was the first to inquire. 

"Puhuhuhu~ all these young people and little sis Monomi haven't even introduce herself of me to them. I'm your teacher's BIG brother, Monokuma.", he held out a hand with an impish smile.

Silence filled the air.

"What the heck kind of name is monokuma. Did your parents really were sooooo sad to have you to make you suffer with that kind of name?",Hiyoko, being Hiyoko, interrupted it with an insult. 

"I guess we have something similar banana tails."

"Banana tails?"

"Anyways, I'm here to give my sister an invitation for you guys but, sadly, that has to wait till she wakes up."

"Wait a minute......", everyone turned their head to the owner of the voice. It was Nagito. 

"I know you. You're the father of that fashionista and soldier,right? The ultimate trouble makers of sisters that love how....deranged despair is?", his hair casted a shadow over his eyes. 

Monokuma, if he was scared, didn't show no signs at all.

"JEEZ ATLEAST SOMEONE'S HERE ACKNOWLEDGE MY ORIGINS but yes,I am.", Nagito didn't even respond. He just stood there.

"U-um anyways, we should help miss Usami regain her consciousness.", Souda attempted to break the awkwardness vibe going on. Everyone soon agreed and brought her to the infirmary, where Mikan and Izuru will help.

* * *

Izuru didn't really do much except give the materials needed for Mikan to do the job. 

"Ah, thank you very m-much.", she smiled to him. He nodded. 

"AH! She's regaining consciousness! I will go tell everyone!"

"I can do it for you.", he doesn't want his new suppose friend to hurt herself along the way by it causing more trouble than good. Especially with how clumsy she can get...

"N-o no you d-don't have to"

"I want to plus you need to focus if she is ok after regaining consciousness.", Mikan nodded. She will pay him back for this. Izuru went to see the others. 


End file.
